I'm so curious
by lady marmalade
Summary: Relena is pondering on if Heero truely loves her or not please read i
1. Default Chapter

**disclaimer: i dont own gundam wing.  
im writing this because i think there has to be more heero and relena stuff out there on ff. net and im also writing this because im bored as hell.   
  
i do not own im so curious its owned by britney spears   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so curious   
so curious   
  
Relena sits on the rail of her belcony pondering if Heero truely and honestly loved her. He had told her a week ago that he had true feeling for her but latly he hadn't been acting in a loving way. He was always out to clubs till 12:00 in the morning and would allways come home drunk. They would get into an argument and she would go to sleep crying.   
  
im so curious about our love   
i don't understand   
why you don't take my hand   
and tell me you care (you care)  
  
Relena also remembers a time when she went to hold heeros hand and he wiggled her off. He told her to leave him alone. She was sad the whole night.   
She couldn't sleep, the next morning she went to her best friend hildies and she would'nt talk to relena. Relena knew something was up.   
  
I see all the signs   
but if you want to be mine  
don't leave me up in the air.  
  
Relena got off the rail and walked into her and heeros bedroom. Heero was fast asleep or atleast he appeared to be but Relena knew better he was just playing possume she desided to tickle him to reveal himself as a faker. She jumped on him and tickled him in his ticklish spots. He finaly woke up and pinned her down to the bed he asked her in his montoned voice what she wanted. She told him they needed to talk.   
They went into the living room and she told him about the arguing that was going on and hildie wouldn't talk to her nor would the other gundam piolets and that she wanted to know what was going on.Heero told her that they and he knew about her adaultry and that he was hurt and they had taken his side.   
Relena had no idea what he was talking about. Heero told her not to denie it that Solvia Noventa had told them everything about her kissing another guy and that thier were pics to prove it. Relena couldn't believe that he would take another girls word instead of his girl friends word. Relena couldn't stand it she walked to the door and grabed her keys off a little table that had her and heeros pic on.   
  
oh baby  
u better let your love show   
here's what i'm telling you  
let me know or let me go   
  
so curious   
so curious   
  
Relena couldn't believe Solvia had told heero a complete lie. She got in here car and drove down the rode at 85 miles an hour. She was so fustrated that she couldn't think strait.   
  
im so courious about our love   
if it's make believe   
why don't you set my heart free   
and tell me good bye? good bye  
but iod its for real   
tell me u feel for me way deep down inside  
  
Relena was thinking any way if he loves me so much why dosnt he forgive me for my so called crime and take me in his arms and love me like any couple would do or at least heat me out.   
  
oh baby is it goodbye or hello?  
here's what i'm telling you   
let me know   
let me go  
  
Relena thinks to herself well is this hello or goodbye its all his disicion.  
  
im so curious   
do you love me?  
do u wonder the way i do? i do  
im so curious   
what do u think of me of me  
boy, am i just a game  
or do you feel the same way as i do?  
  
so curious   
yea, yeah  
all day and night i just dream of you of you   
i think about all the things that we could do i'm dying for you and im feeling for the day when you could open up and say   
you feel the same   
you feel like i do yeah  
  
Relena zooms down the bridge but she makes a wrong turn and crashes into another on coming car. The too cars meet in a loud crash. Relena lies unconsuos.   
  
  
im so curious   
do u love me?   
do u wonder the wau i do? i do  
im so curious   
what do u think of me of me   
boy,am i just a game  
or do u feel the same wau as i do?  
  
  
  
  
so what did you think should i leave it like this or should i continue? its your choice.  
ja ne  
lady marmalade  



	2. hit me baby one more time

baby one more time  
  
heres chapter 2 of im so curious my dis claimer is on the first chapter and all songs belongs to britney spears i dont own anything and thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys are the best  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh baby , baby   
How was i suppost to know that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby ,baby   
I shouldn't have let you go   
And now your right out of sight yeah  
Show me how you want it to be   
Tell me baby 'cause i need to know now oh because   
  
It had been 2 months since Relena's accident and her and Heero's break up now he was going out with Solvia Noventa. Relena had learned since the break up that the so called evidence that she was cheating was a fraud Solvia had had a friend of hers dress like Relena and kiss some guy so Heero and Relena would break up and then she could go out with Heero. Relena had tried to tell Heero that but he would always ignore her. And none of her friends talked to her anymore. Solvia had her life now . She had her lover, her friends, and her position in the politics since Relena had resigned because she could no longer fill her duty. All Relena had now was her brother, her sister , and her cat Cleopatra. Sometimes she didnt even have them since her brother was fierious at her for her carelessness and Noin well she was on Heero's side and was starting to become friends with Relena again. As for Cleo well she was just a cat and spend hafe of her time playing with a yarn ball or groming herself.   
  
My loneliness is killing me   
I must confess i still believe   
When im not with you i lose my mind   
Give me a sign   
Hit me baby one more time  
  
Oh baby baby   
The reason i breathe is you   
boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby   
Theres nothing that i wouln't do   
It's not the way i planned it   
Show me how you want it to be   
Tell me baby 'cause i need to know now oh because   
  
Relena thought for a second on how she could get her life back. A few seconds later she devised a plan what she could do was sneek in to the preventer head corters leave the pics in Heeros office with a note and leave him the disc she found that helpded her find who the person that was supposable her truely was.   
From there she could call the g-pilotes, the girls, Solvia Noventa, and the fraud who was suppost to be her and serve the justice that was earned. From there she could have Solvia resignedand get her job back. All that was left was for Relena to find out how to get into the perventers head courters.   
  
My lonliness is killing me   
I must confess i still believe   
When im not with you i lose my mind   
Give me a sign   
Hit me baby one more time   
  
oh baby baby how was i suppost to know   
oh pretty baby i shouldn't have let you go  
i must confess that my lonlieness is killing me now   
don't you know i still believe that you will be here   
and give me a sign   
hit me baby one more time  
  
Relena planned it all out she decided to put her plan into action that night. She was dressed in a blck turtleneck with black lether pants she had her hair up in a french braid(think lora croft with blond hair ok) she had to pistols on each side incase she had trouble getting in and out. She had a small black leather backpack on with all the evidence.She wore sunglasses to hide her sea eyes. She went to the fence and took a pair of pliars from her back pack tand twisted the rusty side till it broke off she continued to do this untill she had an area wich she could crawl under. She ran about 100 meters to get to the main entrance she then stopped and did a karate chop on one of the seceraty guys. She went through the entrence shot the camera 


End file.
